


What is a Mom

by PandoraTheExplorer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, and steven gets a new daughter, peridot gets a new mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraTheExplorer/pseuds/PandoraTheExplorer
Summary: Peridot has questions about Steven's gem.





	What is a Mom

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in 2016 lol.

“What are you, Steven?” Peridot suddenly asked, putting down her tablet.

Steven looked up from the Crying Breakfast Friends quiz he was taking on his phone and frowned. “What do you mean?”

Peridot hopped off the couch and started pacing around the coffee table. “I mean, what are you? I know you’re some sort of hybrid, since you’re organic and all but you also have a gem. What I don’t get is how this is possible. How can you make a gem with an organic body? 

“Pearls are organic to begin with but they still have a physical form made out of hard light. As far as I can tell, you don’t have a body made out of hard light, nor do you have a pearl for a gem. So how are you made, Steven?”

Steven sighed. Connie had asked him about his gem when they first became friends, and Peedee before her, and Sadie before him. Onion had put his hand on his gem suddenly when they were talking once and stared at Steven for a full minute before Steven backed away and politely asked him to respect his private space. Even before that, Steven had early memories of adults asking his dad about him.

“Where’s that pink lady you always hung out with, Greg?”

“What’s with that pink diamond on your kid’s stomach, Greg?”

“Who’s the kid’s mother?”

All those people meant well, but Steven could tell that his dad was always uncomfortable from those questions. When he became old enough to understand what’s going on, he became uncomfortable, too.

It was always awkward explaining it to people, but Peridot deserved to know. She was a Crystal Gem, after all.

“Well, Peridot,” Steven began, “My mom was a gem, and my dad is a human. They fell in love and decided to have a kid, and that’s me. My mom wanted me to be a gem so she gave up her physical form to have me. Her gem,” he pointed to his stomach, “is embedded in my body. I can use her powers, like her shield and her healing tears, even though in my case it’s spit. She can’t form if her gem’s in my body, so now she’s gone.”

Steven realized he was pouting and quickly put on a smile. “But it’s okay! Mom still loves me and I love her!” He patted his gem. “Right, Mom?”

Peridot furrowed her brow. She stared at Steven’s gem, then at Steven. She seemed confused.

Usually when Steven finished explaining what happened to his mom, the person he was explaining it to ask him what gems were. Peridot is a gem, though. She knew everything there is to know about gems. Maybe she was confused about human reproduction? Hopefully not. If so, Steven would have to get Pearl or his dad.

“What is a ‘Mom’?” Peridot finally asked.

Steven blinked. “What?”

“I always hear you talking about a ‘Mom’,” Peridot said, “You said you came from your ‘Mom’ and ‘Dad’. I’ve already met this ‘Dad’, but I don’t know what a 'Mom' is.”

Steven thought about it. Technically, his mom was the stone embedded in his belly button, but he also has three other moms that he grew up with. Four, if you count Ruby and Sapphire.

“A mom is kind of like a dad,” Steven explained. “A mom takes care of you when you’re sick or hurt. She encourages you when you’re upset. You hug her whenever you want and she protects you and loves you. She worries about you when she thinks you’re in danger and she’ll do anything to keep you safe and happy.”

“Oh,” Peridot said, “Are Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl also your moms, then?”

Steven grinned. “Yeah! You got it, Peridot!”

Peridot thought for a moment. “Are you my mom then, Steven?”

Steven froze. He thought about all the times he’s stood up for Peridot against the Crystal Gems. He remembered all the time he spent trying to make Peridot comfortable on Earth. He remembered his panic when they were drilling into the cluster.

_“We’re too late!”_ Peridot had screamed.

Steven remembered the deep fear crawling through his body. He was going to die. _Peridot_ was going to die.

_“I love you, Peridot,”_ he had said, and he meant it.

Steven gave Peridot a small smile. “Yeah,” he said, “I am your mom.”

Peridot grinned at this. “Does this mean I can hug you?”

Steven responded by wrapping his arms around the green gem and squeezing her tightly. After an initial moment of shock, Peridot returned the favor.

“Wow, thanks,” she said.

“You’re welcome,” Steven replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Steven collects moms but sometimes he collects kids too.


End file.
